1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new type of cap that seals the water port of a fire truck""s water pump. Fire trucks typically use caps to close off one or more of the openings of the pump and associated plumbing. The caps that are most common on the inlet side of the pump are of a two-handle variety with threads to engage the pump.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically fire truck caps are not only functional, but decorative as well. Firefighters are typically proud of their trade, the equipment they use and the individual station where they serve. The caps are typically chrome plated and are kept shinny and presentable and are a prominent item on the side of the fire truck. One feature of invention covered by this application provides a means for the firefighters to display their pride on the caps with customized inserts. The cap is also designed to look attractive even without the insert installed, by optically hiding a retention groove feature next to a concave curvature in the mirror-like chrome surface.
A rubber seal washer that is installed in the cap is used to seal the water in the pump from the air on the outside. When the cap is screwed onto the inlet, a seal is formed with the rubber washer. To properly seal the opening, it is required to apply a large amount of force to the handles. It is common for a firefighter""s hands to slip off of the handles of current design. Oftentimes, firefighters will resort to using a mallet to hit the handle(s) until a good seal is achieved. This is sometimes done because it is difficult to achieve the required force by just turning the handles or the rubber washer is old and/or damaged. Due to the smooth, chrome plated surfaces of current cap handle designs, the mallet head slips off of the handle and strikes the operators panel and damages it. Another feature of the invention covered by this application provides for a means to resist hand slippage, which allows for a higher sealing force. It also provides for a convenient spot to hit with a mallet that will resist slippage of the mallet head.
The invention is a fire truck suction cap with an insert installed on the outside that displays a variety of different artwork designs. It is customizable for the individual fire department. The means of retention allows for the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d placement of the insert regardless of orientation of the cap when it is tight to the pump inlet. The cap also uses grips on the ends of the handles to resist a firefighter""s hands or a mallet from slipping off the end.